Coin's games: The 125th Hunger Games
by GuitarArt
Summary: Republished Select Your Own Tribute because it will be taken down if I put the abbreviation . ***CLOSED*** Coin is back and she's restarting the HUnger Games!WARNING: spoiler alert for Mockingjay. Rated T for Hunger Games idea and language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry this got taken down, the evil Admin are on another deleting rampage. So this is an SYOT for the 125th Hunger Games. Yes, it's a quarter quell, so there's going to be something interesting in this but we aren't telling you what. And also Coin is the president (it's after the rebellion, and yes the rebels won but Coin wanted to re-start the Games cuz she's evil like that) so there are going to be a few things different. First of all, District 13 will be in the Games so feel free to submit a tribute from there. 13 is one of the career districts along with 1, 2 and 4. PM or review to submit your tribute. You can enter up to 3 people, but please don't make them all the same gender. Also, this is partly based on the movie so some of the stuff is won't be the same from the book (i.e. the fingers are pricked at the reaping, the gamemaking room is different etc.). NOT first come first serve.**

Intro:

Celian Wodstur Head Gamemaker POV

I stood at the podium in the Gamemaking room, gazing at the blue hologram of the new arena. I was certain it would be amazing. My Gamemakers had already started on new mutts, ones more terrifying than any others, that would scare even the toughest Careers into mercy. Our technology had increased by 105% since the last Quell, the 75th. President Coin was going for an even more terrifying Games, one that would make sure the districts would stay in line. And the Quarter Quell was the perfect time to do it. Since they had re-started fifteen years ago, the Games were getting more and more bloody. Coin was pressing me harder to make the perfect Games, suspenseful, full of torture, pain, agony, and most importantly, hope. Hope is something you can crush. As soon as there's hope, as soon as someone can see a light at the end of the tunnel, our job is to kill, to mutilate them. Devastate everyone that knew them, break them in the most horrible way possible so that no hope ever grew into the spark that ignited the rebellion.

My high heels clicked as I walked down the pristine staircase, warning the Gamemakers seated around the hologram that I was there. I walked to Arex, the one who was working on mutts. He was an artist, and putting his talents into good use, working for the Hunger Games. Arex specialized in sketching the mutts, which then got handed to Elisyn who brought them to life. Arex had recently been exploring mutts that targeted and tortured a certain part of the tribute's brain, one that held fear. We have tracker jackers, but with all this new technology Coin wanted something more...physical, not just mental.

I looked down at his newest model and smiled. He grinned."Like it? It's designed to follow the tribute, reminding them of their fears, or something horrible that happened in their life. Basically they aren't designed to kill, but make the tribute feel unbalanced. We might use the mutts to lure them together if the killings are slow."

**"**Good," I said. "If these work, you'll be promoted. Do you have any yet that can physically torture them? Coin wanted a few more of those."

**"**Yeah, here." Arex held up a drawing of another mutt. "We haven't yet figured out how to make it signal the tribute's brain, but it'll come up soon."I nodded and walked away from the model arena.

The reading of the Quell card was tomorrow, and I still hadn't thought of what to put on it. Making it look old only took around ten minutes, so that wasn't the hard part, but President Coin said I needed it turned in tonight. I climbed the staircase and exited the Gamemaking room in a hurry to get to my house, already dreaming up new ideas.

**Ok that's all! PLEASE go to WEWANTOURSYOTS profile and PM her about a petition she has to get SYOTs back. There will be one or two more intros where we post the updated tributes list and continue the intro (reading the card, prep for games etc.). PM if you want to tell us anything important or something. Remember this is our first story so don't kill us if we do something wrong. So yeah. And please review on the intro too if you can as well as submitting a tribute I'd like to get feedback on my writing :). PEACE OUT dudes. Happy Hunger Games and my the odds be ever in your favor! (in Effie's voice) ~GuitarArt**


	2. Chapter 2

******Intro #2:**

**President Coin POV**

Clarine wove the wand around my head, sending electronic waves that straightened my hair and shrunk my wrinkles. Even with my expert plastic surgeon working for me, my age occasionally shows. Today, it was especially important that it didn't. I was being broadcasted live all over Panem, and I had to look my best. Today was the day that could determine the lives of twenty-six children. Today was the day I read the card for the Quarter Quell. This hasn't happened in nearly 50 years, and it needed to be big and showy. I still haven't seen the card, the stage director thought it would look more authentic if even_ I_ didn't know what it said. So now only Celian knows what the card says. I had to trust her not to make a fool of me in front of the whole country.

I walked into the changing room, where my stylist had hung my outfit on the clothing rack. It was a lacy gray dress down to my ankles, curving to make my body look considerably younger. My maids came into the room to help me get dressed, tying it in the back and adjusting the straps. The material shimmered slightly while giving off a formal, important look. My hair was put up in a tight bun on the top of my head and I stepped into the the makeup room. Clarine, my stylist, dabbed the first layer of white powder onto my cheeks. It evened my skin tone, and hid the bumps and crevices in my old face. The second layer was thicker, and made my skin tone very pale, odd-looking in real life but good on TV. Clarine dusted a fine light brown powder onto my bony cheeks, making them look more lush and full. Then the basics of makeup were put on, eye shadow, lipstick, eyeliner, everything exaggerated for the cameras. We always had to think of the cameras, and almost nothing was live on television anymore as a precaution from what happened in the rebellion.

I had been a leader of the rebellion, but contradictory to what many people thought, I wasn't entirely against the Hunger Games. It was a way to keep the districts in line, and, quite frankly, it worked for a long time. If only the old Capitol had kept a little more control, not let people hope too much in a happy ending, it would've gone on much longer. After I was made new President of Panem, I gave time to let people get settled back in to their old lives, repairs to be made, and the rebel forces to separate until I re-started the Games. All the leaders of the past rebellion were killed, including Katniss Everdeen. To show everyone that I have the power, and there is absolutely nothing they can do to stop me. Small rebel organizations formed, but the Capitol's forces outnumbered them by far. Once again, there was a strict line of order that was followed, with no one even putting a toe out of line. Just the way I like it. And the career districts were much happier too, and they were all that mattered, seeing as how they held all the power.

After all my makeup and clothes had been put in order, and everything was set, I was escorted out of my mansion to the sleek white hover-car parked in front. They had just been invented a few years ago by scientists working for the Games while they were breeding some kind of mutt. It could hover up to 30ft above the ground, and the ride was always perfectly smooth.

When we got to the stadium where I would be announcing the Quarter Quell, a pack of armed Peacekeepers escorted me through a side door into the back room behind the stage. There were people rushing back and forth everywhere, yelling and shouting orders at each other. A man walked up to me and opened a crystalline box with a tiny earpiece in it.

"If I may, ma'am..." he inserted it into my ear and stepped away. "Excellent. You look charming, madam. Now, if you'll step this way, we're on air in thirty seconds." The gentleman led me up a flight of stairs and we walked onto the wide stage. I took a seat in the tall white stool, my back ramrod straight and my mouth smiling a smile I didn't feel. Huge numbers flashed at the back end of the theater, and a voice boomed the countdown for on-air.

"Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." The national anthem played, and the cameras turned on, focusing on me.

"Welcome, citizens of Panem! Today is the reading of the card for the 4th Quarter Quell! Now live in the Capitol Stadium, President Coin!" An automated voice echoed around the stadium, and a marching band song played as two children came through the curtain with an old wooden box. They handed it to me, smiling sweetly and waiting by my side as I opened the box. I ran my finger over the empty envelops until I found the one that had 125 printed on it. I cleared my throat and slit the old-looking envelope. The paper unfolded, and I finally laid my eyes on the fifth Quarter Quell.

**AN: Don't hate me for leaving you a cliff-hanger! It was a good ending. Admit it. Please give me suggestions on Quells, and keep submitting those tributes! Thank you all for being awesome! :) peace.**

**~GuitarArt**


	3. Chapter 3

_"As a reminder that not even your strongest can beat the Capitol's power, the victor must fight any relatives of those he/she killed from the ages twelve to eighteen to the death." _

**Intro #2**

**Calix Nicandro, District 13 Mayor **

I lounged in the plush sofa, staring at the live broadcast of the Quarter Quell reading. At first, I wasn't completely sure of what it meant, but then I realized. The victor would have to live through another Hunger Games of sorts, and this time it would be almost certain they wouldn't make it. Knowing Coin, she would make them fight right after the Games were over. The victor would be exhausted.

President Coin smiled slightly to herself, and neatly folded the card and placed it back in the envelope. The two children closed the old wooden box and walked off stage as the anthem began to play once again.

"_Thank you for watching this year's reading of the Quarter Quell! Stay tuned for an exclusive interview with Celian Wodstur at 8 o'clock!" _

The screen changed to a commercial for premium District 4 shrimp, and I switched off the set. I had to get ready for a conference at five, and even though it was in two hours I needed to set off a good impression. I walked into the high-tech bathroom, and took off the deep purple robe I was wearing. The shower automatically turned on to my favorite setting when I stepped into it, and I spent longer than usual making sure I was clean and trim. The showers here in 13 weren't as good as the Capitol's, but we are the richest district so I suppose I should live with it.

My tailored gray suit was ready on the bed, and I dressed myself taking as much care as possible. The shoes were sparkling and polished, but I decided not to put those on until I had to go. For now, I went into the communication room to see if I had gotten any more messages about the conference.

The list of people attending had increased by one; apparently President Coin now thought the Head Gamemaker was good enough to attend our meetings. I guess she had proved herself by the excellent Quarter Quell. We still hadn't been told what the topic of today's conference was, but it was most likely that we would discuss the Quell, possibly whether or not we should let a non-career go into the final 8 this year. The decision mostly rested on the Gamemakers, but those of us with power had some say too. I also had some excellent ways of killing I was dying to share. (haha see what I did there)

"Sir, it's time to leave for the conference." My driver appeared at the door. I nodded and went back to put the shoes on, then followed him into the basement, where the entryway to _The Subway_ stood.

_The Subway_ was the long underground train that traveled between districts. A Capitol engineer once told me that it was named after underground trains in an old city, long before Panem. _The Subway _was like that, but a much smaller train, and only officials like me were allowed to use it.

The entryway slid open, and I stepped into the heavily furnished enterior. My driver stepped in with me, and walked into the driver's car. I could hear a loud hissing noise as the brakes were released, and the near-silent motor began running. There were no real windows in The Subway, for there was nothing to look at in the deep underground. Instead, the smooth black remote and scrolled to me favorite setting, the sparkling lights of the Capitol at night.

I walked to the small refreshments table in the middle of the circular room. There was nothing too heavy, just a few plates of cheese and crackers, breadsticks, grapes, strawberries, oranges, bananas, and about five different types of wine. I took a small glass and filled it with red wine, and downed the whole thing in one gulp. I wanted more, but didn't want to smell like a drunk, so I placed it on a tray that slid out of the wall. A quick spray of breath-freshener and I was good to go.

In a few more minutes _The Subway _arrived at the meeting place. It was several hundred feet under the earth, far from any of the Districts. The Officials in the Capitol thought this was a necessary precaution, so that the President wasn't vulnerable and our meeting weren't disrupted. The conference room had walls of silver bulletproof material, shining like it had just been polished (which it probably had). There were several other entryways for underground trains along the walls, for the other members of the conference. The mayors of District 1 and 4 were already sitting at the glass table, talking silently to each other. They both glanced up when I walked in, and we politely stood and shook hands. One by one, the other members came in; the mayor of District 2, the head of the whole Peacekeepers, the Head Gamemaker, and a few others. At last we were all sitting around the table in comfortable black chairs, when the entryway to the President's train slid open. We all stood up as she walked in, and crossed our arms over our chests and bowed, a sign of respect that began after the rebellion.

President Coin walked to the head of the table and sat down. We all sat down after her.

"First of all, I think Celian deserves a round of applause after the Quarter Quell card," Coin said. We all clapped, and the Head Gamemaker smiled.

"Now I have a few questions for you, Celian." Coin said.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Firstly, I assume you will have these additional battles directly after the Games, correct?"

"Yes. I thought that way, the victor was more likely to be killed."

"Mm-hm. And when were you planning on bringing the relatives to Capitol?"

"When it gets down to the final five or so. We could bring them into the Training Center, have them train there for a few days so that they'll be harder to kill."

"And there will be no reward for whoever kills the victor?"

"None."

"Very good." Coin glanced down at the tablet in front of her, making sure it was picking up every word of the conversation. "Now, I understand you had a presentation to give?"

"Yes ma'am. About the arena," the Gamemaker replied. Coin gestured to the screen at the end of the room. Celian took a small chip out of a locked briefcase and slid it into a slot in the wall beside the screen. She stood next to it and began the presentation.

"I was thinking about the whole idea of one Cornucopia. It seemed opposite of what we teach the districts, that they should have no interaction with each other. Statistics say most non-career alliances are formed at the Cornucopia or during the bloodbath, if not immediately from a shared glance or maybe even someone saving another one's life." A bar graph with alliance statistics popped up on the screen.

"So what if each district had their own Cornucopia? It would discourage them from mingling with other districts, and encourage the district partners to team with each other, which would decrease their chance of survival because of their unvaried range of skills." An image of an arena blueprint with thirteen Cornucopias in a circle showed on the screen. "Having them in a circle could also increase the chance of Careers winning. At least one of them would be able to figure out that they're in a circle, and so they would know where the other tributes are, since they will most likely be somewhere near their district's Cornucopia. A career winning, and then dying after the Games, would make the districts more afraid of the Capitol."

"And these Cornucopias will be unguarded, for anyone to use?" Coin asked.

Celian began to nod, but I interrupted. "What if there were challenges, or tests at the Cornucopia specific to that district? We could even base them on the school curriculum, so that the kids will be scared to stay in line at school. And the teachers would want to teach the material better, because they don't want their students to die." The other mayors nodded, and the Head Peacekeeper leaned back in his chair thoughtfully.

"That would be...interesting. But who would make tests?" the District 1 mayor asked.

"We could have the mayors give the textbooks and other school material to the people in the Capitol who make the finals for schools." the Peacekeeper said.

"This is all excellent, but what about violence? The Capitol wants blood and gory, not kids taking tests." President Coin said.

"We have a few excellent mutts to do that. And once the careers are settled, I'm sure they'll do plenty of killing." the Head Gamemaker reassured her.

"Well then, the Mayors have some work. Jali, send a message to the other mayors to send their school things to the Capitol." The District 2 mayor nodded.

The meeting lasted for an hour or so more, where we discussed other district issues. As I traveled back in _The Subway_, I had a feeling that this year's Hunger Games was going to be very, very different.

**Tribute List (so far)**

_**District 1**_

**Male:** Dimitri Belikov

**Female:** Emaline Flows

_**District 2**_

**Male:** Leonato Tanner

**Female:** Starlite Fayen

_**District 3:**_

**Male: **Cladwell Hitchens

**Female:** Natalie Hartman

_**District 4**_

**Male: **Riley Flynn

**Female:** Savannah Jessica Pond

_**District 5**_

**Male: **Dex Hawethorn

**Female:** Shadow Daniels

_**District 6**_

**Male: **Lio Chaplet

**Female:** Rain Namulka

_**District 7**_

**Male:** Snover Ryan

**Female:** Ivy Woods

_**District 8**_

**Male: **Rylan Fox

**Female:** Julie Fox

_**District 9**_

**Male: **Emerald Velvet Shawnal

**Female: **Selena Iris Lyssa

_**District 10**_

**Male: **Noah James

**Female:** Melissa Daniels

_**District 11**_

**Male: **Trent Rome

**Female: **Saffiron Caraway

_**District 12**_

**Male: **Zarr Paska

**Female:** Serena Dragomir

_**District 13**_

**Male:** Soaren Moaroto

**Female:** Lola Smith

**A/N: Hi everyone! Finally we have all the tributes! :D so I'm starting on the reapings. What do you want to be in your district's Cornucopia? I'll take suggestions from reviews/PMs, as long it's not something like immortality juice. If you want, make a few of your character's relatives, or else we'll make all of them and that would not be good. Please review on my writing too :) Ok that's all. kthxbye **

**~GuitarArt**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi everyone, so this is the first chapter of the actual story. The way we'll be doing POV's is one person from every district each chapter. It won't necessarily be boy, girl, boy, girl etc. but we'll try to keep them equal. Hope you enjoy! **

**Emaline Flows, D1**

I carefully wrapped the tape around the base of the air horn, sticking it to the wall. I wiggled it a little, making sure it stayed in place, and then stood back. This would sure wake up my sisters... Smiling, I sat down at the table and spread butter on my toast. I left the other five pieces on the platter for the rest of my family.

"Delia! Daisy! I made you breakfast," I shouted at them. Delia stumbled out of her room still half-asleep, like she was every morning. She slowly came through the doorway, her hair in a huge rat's nest.

" Thanks, Ema- eep!" she shrieked as the door handle hit the air horn, making a loud honk. Delia jumped and put her hands over her mouth. I laughed, ignoring her glare.

"Really Emaline? An _air horn_? Where in the world- oh, stop smiling! It's not funny, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I could tell Delia was trying to stay mad at me, but she was smiling.

"Shh, Daisy's about to come," I shushed her. Delia sat down and tried to act natural while eating her toast.

"Good morning, Daisy! How did you sleep?" my sister said in an overly cheerful voice.

"Why are you so- ah!" Daisy yelled in surprise when the air horn went off. Me and Delia exploded in laughter. "What the hell...Emaline! Is this really the day for a prank?"

"Well sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood," I said. I really thought people were too serious during the Reapings, and a few harmless pranks might do them some good. "I'd better take that off before mom and dad wake up. They'd be so mad at me." I got up and peeled the horn off the wall. It was true, my parents never really understood why I liked to prank people. Oh well, that's their problem.

Later, at noon, I walked down the paved streets to meet up with Victoria. She said she has 'something special' for me. I saw her at the corner of her street, in a dark purple dress and black flats.

"Hey," I greeted her. "What's my surprise?"

She rolled her eyes. "Here. It's a bracelet I found in the jewelry shop. I thought it would look good on you." Victoria held out a band of weaved leather strips, with golden charms spaced along the bracelet. I tied it on my wrist and admired it. It _did _look good against my light skin. "It can be your token."

I wasn't planning on volunteering for a few years, but my friend always liked to be prepared. "Thanks," I hugged her. "C'mon, let's go."

We got to the square early, as usual. I remained emotionless when the Peacekeeper put the needle into my skin, even though it hurt quite a lot. It was part of my training to not show any weakness. Victoria and I walked over to the 15 year old girls section, and watched it slowly fill up with people. I saw my sisters go to their spots, 13 and 14, chattering with their friends. The square quickly filled up with people, with fancy clothes and nervous looks. _Finally_ Lilika Somi, our district escort stood at the podium. She gave her speech about the Hunger Games, the mayor gave his speech about his, and we watched the video of the rebellion and President Coin starting the Hunger Games. I was getting antsy, I wanted to see who the tribute was.

Lilika smiled widely and strode over to the girl's bowl. "The District 1 female tribute for the 125th annual Hunger Games is..." she dipped her manicured fingers deep into the bowl of slips, and brought out a small white paper. "...Emaline Flows!"

My eyes momentarily widened, but I got hold of myself remained emotionless. I walked to the stage, my dress swishing at my heels. Someone should have volunteered by now...I was getting closer to the stage...people were just watching me, staring at me with wide eyes..._why the hell is no one volunteering? _It's a career district, for god's sake! Then I realized, the Quell. No one in their right mind would volunteer for this one, with all the extra people to fight at the end. At least I'm prepared. I reached Lilika and gave a confident smile to all of Panem.

**Leonato Tanner, D2**

I ran my fingers through my hair, right in front of a group of teenage girls, and smiled flirtatiously at them. They dissolved in giggles and looked up at me dreamily. I strutted along the road to the reaping with Chase next to me, using his own tricks to get our dressed up peers. We got to the district square, and a group of my training buddies looked at me. I had loudly announced I was volunteering the day before in training, so they all knew to back off.

I stood impatiently through the speech, the video, the other speech, and finally the girl's reaping. Her name sort of stuck with me-Starlite- and she looked somewhat confident up on that stage. It was a shame she was going to die, she looked pretty. But then I glanced at Talia, and every thought of the girl disappeared. The escort had barely read the male name when I yelled out.

"I volunteer!" I shouted, and marched up to the steps.

The escort smiled and held the microphone to my mouth. "And what is your name?" she asked.

"Leonato Tanner," I announced proudly.

"Well, it looks like we have our male tribute!" she said, and the crowd applauded. I tried to catch Talia's eye, and when I finally did, she rolled her eyes. She may not think anything about my now, but when I win, she'll be all over me.

**Cladwell Hitchens, D3**

"Only two more years, then it's done," my sister reassured me. I smiled wearily over my bowl of cold grain. I knew the odds of me getting picked were miniscule, especially compared to the families that worked in the factories, but I still always felt queasy before the reapings. I didn't want to ever kill anyone again, accidentally or on purpose.

"Hurry up and get dressed, I thought you wanted to meet your friends before it starts." I nodded at my sister and went to my room. A button-down blue shirt and clean jeans hung in my closet for me to wear. Not much different from my work outfit, but oh well.

"Hey, Cladwell! How's it going?" my friend Steffan greeted me. I shrugged and kept my eyes toward the ground. "Aw, you don't have to be so mopey. What did the teachers say, the chances were a few hundred thousand to one? That's not even counting the tesserae."

"Yeah but...still. I don't like the idea of anyone going in there."

"Well, you can't change it. What are you gonna do, start another rebellion?" Steffan snorted, and even I smiled a little. We had been told the other rebellion was such a failure, there was really no use in even trying.

A while later, Steffan, Buck, Quincy and I were talking quietly in a small group. The whole square had already been filled up. I looked over at my family off to the side. My sister didn't have to be in the reapings any more, lucky her. I turned back to the stage. Everyone was quiet, and I realized the girl tribute had already been called. Her blue eyes darted throughout the crowd, trying to get a glimpse of everyone she knew before they took her off. It must be so terrible, knowing you're going to die, but you still have to try to survive because everyone is rooting for you-

"Cladwell," Buck whispered.

"What?" I whispered back, annoyed. It was rude to interrupt the reapings.

"You- you just got-"

"Cladwell Hitchens?" the escort said. "Where is Cladwell Hitchens?"

I stood there, dazed. How could I get reaped? The chances were way too small, she had to have said someone else...and yet everyone was staring at me, with sorry looks on their

faces. I looked at my family, and this time I walked up to the stage with slow, steady steps.

**Savannah Jessica Pond, D4**

The peacekeepers walked me into the Justin Building room, with a squishy daybed and long lengths of ocean-blue silk hanging from the walls. I collapsed onto the daybed, my head in my hands. I can't believe I had just volunteered. My long brunette hair fell in front of my face, and I brushed it out of the way. It seemed like the room had suddenly grown cold, and I wrapped my denim jacket around my arms.

The door opened. I looked up to see who my first visitor was, then my face hardened. My mother. The only reason I had volunteered, under her threat.

"I hope you're happy, _mother_," I said. She stared at me, then slowly nodded. "I'm going to die in there, you know it. "

"Nonsense. You've been in training since you were five, they're no match. We'll be living in the Victor's Village in a few weeks," a glazed look spread over my mothers eyes. "Everything I've ever wanted, with all that money I could do anything..."

I stood up and looked at her. "You make me sick," I said. I strode toward her. "Get out of here." I reached up my hands to shove her through the doors. "Get out! I never want to see you again!" She sneered and backed away toward the doors. "Get _out!_" I screamed, and shoved her as hard as I could towards the door. The peacekeepers came in and escorted my mother out, and shoved me back on the daybed. I glared at their backs as they walked back out.

I fingered the edge of my long white tank top, trying not to burst out in tears before the next visitor came. The doors opened again, and this time it was my sister who came through. She sat down next to me on the daybed, and we just sat there in silence for a few minutes. Finally, I took the long, black beaded necklaces from my neck and handed them to her.

"Here, I don't need these anymore. They won't do me any good in the arena." She nodded and took the beautiful string of stones. "Jamie, don't let mother-"

"I know, I know. I'm eighteen now remember? I can live in my own house when the reaping party is over. And you can live in your own once you win," she smiled.

"Mother said she would live with me in the victor's house. She said if she had to, she would force her way in."

"Not if we can help it," Jamie said. The peacekeepers opened the doors, and my older sister gave me one last hug. "You'll do good in there, trust me," she whispered.

Almost as soon as she left, my friends came in the room. Dana and Jason. We've been friends since we were eight, and I could trust them with anything.

"Hey Savannah," Jason said. I smiled. Everything that's happening right now, and he greets me with 'hey'.

"Hey," I said back.

"You're gonna win this thing, believe me." Dana said. "If there's anyone who can do it, it's you. You're hardcore, girl." I laughed.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm mostly worried about the last part...how am I gonna fight all those people?"

"Simple. Don't kill anyone." Jason said. We all laughed. That wasn't possible if I wanted sponsors. "But seriously, don't worry about it. All they'll have is a few days of training, and you have, what, eleven years?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course we're right. Oh and I forgot to tell you, when you win, I am _so _moving in with you." Dana said. I rolled my eyes. She was always complaining about her house. "Really, my house is the size of a big outhouse. "

"Fine, you can. But I-" the peacekeepers opened the doors again, and I had to say goodbye to my friends. I first went to Dana, and we hugged. "See you in a few months," I said. She smiled and walked out the door. Then I wrapped my arms around Jason's neck, and he murmured in my ear.

"You can do this, Savannah. I know you can." I smiled.

"Bye," I said softly.

"Bye."

**Shadow Daniels, D5**

Xander was waiting for me on my front porch, with a small white box. "You look nice," he said. I kissed his cheek.

"What's this?" I asked, indicating the box. He opened it and revealed a beautiful silver necklace. I gasped. "Oh my god...thank you!" He smiled his perfect smile and latched the necklace around my neck. It looked just right against my pale skin. He put his arm around my shoulders and we started walking toward the town square. The wind blew my long black hair all over the place, and I used a bobby pin to hold up my bangs to keep it out of my face.

"Hey Marisa!" Xander yelled. Our friend crossed the road toward us.

"Man, it's windy. Why today of all days?" she complained. "Where'd you get that necklace?"

"Xander," I responded, and smiled at him. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

"Lovebirds," Melissa muttered, but I knew she was happy that me and Xander were finally together after years of childhood crushing.

At the logging table, where they prick your finger to keep track of the population, the Peacekeepers were chatting about something or other. I tapped my fingers loudly on the table, trying to get their attention, when finally I snapped.

"Would you _hurry the hell up already?_" I yelled at them. They looked at me, stunned, along with almost everyone else in line. I slammed my hand on the table. "If you're going to take this long, we might as well not even go!"

"Shadow. Calm down," Xander said soothingly from behind me. I threw my forearm next to the book, and the peacekeepers quickly took a drop of my blood. I glared at them as I walked away.

"Hey Shadow, see you after the reaping," Xander said.

"Yep." I pecked him on the cheek.

Melissa and I stood in the fifteen year old girl section, while Xander was at the sixteen year old boys. I tried not to yell at any more peacekeepers, but I will admit it was pretty hard. A few minutes later, the escort reached gently into the glass bowl and plucked a paper off the top.

"Shadow Daniels!"

I looked at Melissa, and her face mirrored my expression. It was me. I had been reaped. I glanced at Xander, and saw that his eyes were welling up with tears. This could be the last time I will ever see my own boyfriend.

**Rain Namulka, D6**

"Hi Sabrina! I brought Sapphire with me," I said to my friend. Sabrina smiled and greeted Sapphire. She was like Sabrina's own little sister, since we had known each other for eight years.

"Hi Sabrina," Sapphire said. I could tell she was worried about the reaping, even though it was only her second. "I'm gonna go talk with Kelsy," my little sister said. "See you after the reaping." I hugged her.

Me and Sabrina got in line to get into the square. "You worried about Sapphire?" she asked me.

"Naw. She's only got two slips in there."

My best friend shrugged. "You never know. Remember that little twelve year old from last year?" I shivered. A twelve year old girl had gone into the arena last year, and had barely made it twenty minutes.

"That won't happen. Someone else will get picked."

Me and Sabrina stood in the seventeen year olds section, making small talk with our classmates. A small gust of wind blew a strand of my hair in my face, and I shivered. The whole crowd grew silent as the mayor walked on stage. He gave his speech, and then we watched the annual video about the rise of Panem and the rebellion. I was sometimes actually interested in the video, trying to look for gaps in the story or anything like that.

As Millia, the escort, unfolded a small paper, I looked at Sapphire. She was still trying to keep calm. I tuned back into the escort just as she said the female name: Sapphire Namulka.

As soon as the first word escaped Millia's lips, I yelled.

"I volunteer!"

**AN: Hi everybody. If you think I got something wrong with your character, or anything at all, review or PM. Yes, I know this is only the first six districts, but the others will be up as soon as they can. **

**~GuitarArt**


End file.
